The gender blender
by Chromaticrainbow
Summary: What happens when Pegasus goes too far? What is too far you may ask? The gender blender is here to tell you! I have no idea whet the rateings for just R&R plez!!
1. Default Chapter

The gender bender!  
Intro: What happens when Pegasus goes too far? What is too far? This fic will probably explain it!  
A/N: I was thinking of this one all day!! Well here it is! By the way I got the Idea from drawing yugi's feminine side! ^.~ He looks pretty fine as a women!! 3rd person: Yugi.  
~*~  
  
We were walking through the kingdom all day (It's night now) and I was very angry at my self for being to tough to admit that I like Tea in front of her. She might turn me down! Anyways. I was being my happy self when I heard a scream imit from Tea when she was getting changed to go to sleep. Her voice sounded different somehow but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
I ran to the tent with every one behind me and we saw her slightly different figure in the shadows of her tent. She then all of a sudden said. "Can I borrow some clothes, Joey?" Sobbing. I wanted to go in and see what was the matter and comfort her.. But not when she's changing. Thats rude. "Joey I'm waiting!" She said. "Her voice sounds more forceful and man like. I wonder what happened." Mused Bakura. I looked at him with a 'you-have-a-point-there' look and he gave me the 'I-know-how-you-feel-man' in return.   
  
"Here Tea." Said Joey, giving her his shirt and some pants. "Are you OK?" I asked more worry in my voice then intended. I blushed when I noticed. "When I change and come out, you'll see." She said, her voice muffled, probably with putting her head in her pillow. I smiled mentally (A/N: I go through this every time I say mentally. Not as in phyco!) Because of how much I know about her.The smile turned into a frown as I thought of all the problems she had that he didn't know about.,the ones that he couldn't help her with.  
  
A few minutes later the crowd of three friends had diapered and went over to the fire. I however stayed and found it my responsibility to greet her when she came out. When she didn't come out in the next ten minutes I got really scared and went in with my eyes closed just in case she was still grieving over her problem, and still her her under were.   
  
"Tea?" I asked, my eyes still closed. "Yugi? Why are your eyes closed?" She asked with her voice still a bit muffled. "Nothing now that you haven't seen before. Besides! I'm wereing clothes." With this I opened my eyes. Her pillow was covering everything other then her nose and beautiful blue pools she and everyone else called eyes.  
  
"Wanna tell me something?" I asked, hoping I could help. "If you think you could help you can't" Said her muffled voice. "Can you keep a secret till mourning?" She asked me. I nodded. She took the pillow away slowly. I almost screamed, but then remembered I was supposed to keep it a secret until mourning.   
  
This was the wierdst thing in the world. "I'm a guy Yugi!! How could I be a guy?!? I'm a girl!" With this statement she-I mean he, cried on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and said it was alright over and over again. finally she calmed down and I was a little disappointed when he let go. Just because she turned into a guy doesn't mean that I still can't love her.. Right? Wait I said love? I don't love her.. I like her.. not love.I meant him by the way.. no I meant her! no wait! I'm confused!  
  
"You'd better go to sleep.. maybe you'll feel better in the mourning.." I said feeling very confused. He Smiled and nodded, lifting up the covers and turned over. "Nightie night Yugi" She said. I smiled and said "Don't let the bed bugs bite. Hey wait! What will we call call you?" I asked just remembering. He looked like Tristin,kinda. His hair was shorter, up to his ears to be exact, His eyes were a little smaller."How about Terren?" He said with his finger on his chin. I smile. "Perfect." I said.   
  
I got out of the tent and said Good night like before. All of my friends were looking at me with worried expresions."H-She's fine." I said. The all sighed in relife. We finished our little snack then we all went to bed.   
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
At three o'clock in the mourning we heard another scream. We looked all around for the blond boy. I saw a hand in the bush doing the sigh of 'come here you jackass or else I'll come out and beat the crap outta you!' I went into the bush and saw that is was a blond women that went past her shoulder and big brown eyes. she looked like..." Joey!" I said in a hushed scream. "Yah.." He said in a sad breath.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow!! Joey a girl! I have three fanfics going? Will I finish them all? NAH!! I wanted to finish my most recent one but then my brother pointed out that I'm short term memory girl and I'll probably forget after supper!! so I started it now.. any who.. I'll cy'all later! bye! 


	2. EVERY THING IS TOPSY-TURVY!!YAY!!

The second chapter toooooooo!   
The gender blender!!  
  
A/N: Hi! How are you!! This is completly rare and you'll probably never hear it from me again!!I Have nothing to say. still Yugi's POV  
  
Disclaimer: awwww! do I have to? OK.. I don't own anything other then my socks! *Person comes up and takes my socks.* OK forget I said that!!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I stared at him as Joey started to panic, saying things like, "What if kaiba finds out? Never mind Kaiba! The world!!" I stared at him with no sign of disbelief on my face.I felt like I was in ground hog day except the same thing was happening, but to two different people.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, I forgot I was staring. He started to blush and I was laughing." It takes alot less to make you blush now, Joanna." I laughed out. "What do you- Oh.. I get it.. My new name is Joanna.. Great.." He said.. Then I thought of something, that could happen, and I wanted to see the reaction... "Hey Joanna" I started.  
  
" Grrr. What?" He growled. "Well. what happens if Kaiba starts to flirt with you?" I asked keeping in a laugh when I saw the color just fade from her face. (A/N: Like flushing a toilet! ^-^) "Then I try to beat the living day lights outta him!!" she said in a hushed whisper. "Hey can we get outta this bush? I know you like salads but this is rediculis." I stated. I felt one of the thorns cut into my skin. More of the color vanished." OK." She said weakly. "I have to remember to say she and not he. and he not she.." I stated in my head.   
  
"Whats going on Yugi?" Asked Yami. "Tea just turned into a guy and Joey is a girl.. I think bakura is-" Before I could even finish my sentence, we heard another scream and me and Joanna went to check it out.  
  
~*A/N: You can got to the bathroom and stuff now, cause this is the intermission to have some sort of suspence!*~  
  
*  
**  
***  
****  
*****  
******  
*******  
********  
*********  
**********  
*********  
********  
*******  
******  
*****  
****  
***  
**  
*   
~* A/N: Ok you can finish reading now..*~  
  
"AHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!" Yell a very girly looking Bakura. "I knew it.. Either me or Tristin is next." I said with my hand wrapped around my chin. "What do you mean? What about- Tea was first wasn't she?" asked Tristin. "Hello.. My name is... what should my name be?" Asked Bakura in a girly way. ' I'll never get used to this..'   
  
"How about..Belina.." Suggested Tristin. "I do not think so." "Ok how about, Becethia." Another suggestion, but this time from Joey. "I got it!! Sakura!" I said. " Brillent! I love it! How did you think of it?" Asked Bakura.. "Well. I guess I was thinking about things that sound like Bakura and Sakura was the best thing I could come up with." I said, After I said this I fell to my knees in pain. My head hurt so much I couldn't bear it.I squesed my head in hopes that I would feel better. I fell unconsious..  
  
" Yugi!!" Yugi!" "Can you hear us?" I heard the distent cries of my name as I slowly opened my eyes. When I did, I noticed that I felt a little different then ever.. 'YUGI!! WHAT HAPPEND! I'M A GIRL!! I HAVE.. well.. LETS JUST SAY I NOW HAVE THINGS I NEVER KNEW I COULD HAVE OR HAD!!' I heard the yells of Yami and it made my head alot worse. 'Can you please not scream. it's making my head hurt.' I thought back to him. Then I had another idea. "I'm a girl.. Arn't I?" I asked the now all girl figures around me. "Tristin.. you a girl to now?" I asked looking at him. " Yup I guess so.. Hey did you know that for the few seconds that I saw Joey a girl and I was still a guy I kinda thought he looked hot.. Just don't tell him that.." he whisperd the last part in my ear. "Thanks for sharing, care bear." I said as I started to get up. 'today will suck!'   
  
"Sorry bud.. Its a stupid girly instincked..."   
"Whats going on guys?" Asked a groggy Terren.  
  
  
~*  
Wierdo chapter! Skike!! Wassup! anyway. I have one fan in the whole wide world. I think his name s Johnathan.. Hey buddies!. I wanna make an Original Character fic for a show but I can't think of names, (Other then mine) And a show I can do it on! So hey, if you got idea's E-mail me and tell me at Syoaran_kawai@hotmail.com.. Oh yah and if you wanna be in it you can! just ask and gemmie a discription of your self! 


End file.
